The secret
by Fox Berrie
Summary: The one night where his night was changed. were he first became, Travis Stoll, the pranking son of Hermes. The night that started the secret only few know about.


_******A/N: Ok so this idea has been bothering me for quite a while, so i just sat down today and wrote it :D. **_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson and the olympians, or their characters.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Secret<strong>_

The curly haired young man sadly smiled down inside the small cot.

A cot that help two beautiful black haired and golden eyed twin infants.

"Please, you know what they will do to them!" Desperately cried a young women, who was sitting in an old wicker chair. She was also holding onto another child, as if her life depended on the small infant.

The man turned slowly in the dimly lit room to face the young women and sighed, walking over to her.

"I know and even though they are not mine by blood, nor flesh, I have chosen to love, and care for them like they are my own" the man whispered softly, crouching down before the women. He stroked her cheeks that were covered in tears.

"But they are only babies, my dear Victoria, and to take a blessing like that… it could be fatal." whispered the man urgently.

The women, Victoria, stood up abruptly, making the man fall backwards, and went over to put the baby down. As she finished snuggling him in, Victoria turned to face the man.

"Hermes, if the other gods found out about my dear twins, they wouldn't last another second, much less a day. You know that" Victoria scowled at Hermes, who was now standing. Victoria's scowl only lasted another second or so before she completely broke down in tears again, falling into his arms.

"Oh it was awful, truly awful Hermes; he just came out of nowhere, I couldn't stop him" Victoria babbled out through the tears

Hermes held on to her, rubbing her back soothingly, and whispered into her ear:

"I know my dear Victoria, but it is all over now, but if you wish I'll do the blessing"

Victoria just sobbed even more, but Hermes believed they we tears of joy that were running down her face in streams.

"Oh, thank you Lord Hermes, you have-"Victoria was cut off by a pair of lips against hers. Just as she was deepening the kiss, Hermes resentfully pulled away, but still stayed close enough that their lips brushed against each other's.

"I have told you many times before Victoria, you do not have to call me Lord Hermes. Hermes is just fine" He whispered smoothly. After a few seconds he pulled his face away from hers, but still kept his lean arms around her petite waist.

"You have be sure Victoria, this is a very immense risk" Hermes paused for a second looking down, but before he could continue, Victoria cut him off.

"I know Hermes, but I love them so much, and for them to be killed by the gods…well it would crush my heart." She said cradling his cheek in her hand.

"Then I shall do it my dear" Hermes whispered his eyes half closed.

"Thank you, my love" Victoria whispered leaning in to rest against Hermes's chest.

"But we must do it now, Zeus would of either heard of them by now, or felt their presence" Hermes said backing away a bit, his head still looking down to the floor.

"Just tell me what to do, and I shall do it" Victoria spoke clearly, trying to hide the worry and concern that was whelming up inside her.

"Hmmm, just hold them, and sit down in the chair, it won't require much on your behalf "Hermes whispered, bringing his hands up to rub his temples.

"Yes, of course" Victoria rushed, then strode over to the cot that held the young twin infants, and picked them up, one on each arm. She then cautiously sat down in the old wicker chair, and quietly hushed the twins, who had begun to stir.

Hermes, who was still standing in the middle of the room, let out a deep breathe he didn't know he was holding, and walked over to her, couching before her.

"I'll also need you to close your eyes" he whispered, lifting his hand to close the eyes of his love.

Hermes took a deep breath and look down to the two infants in the arms of his love. Hermes smile down at them, and moved the hair back from the little girl's sleeping face, and did the same with the boy. Hermes sighed softly, and then slowly, taking his time, moved his hands to hover over the twin's foreheads.

Hermes placed two fingers on the twins' foreheads, breathed in deeply, exhaled, and then started slowly to chant words in ancient Greek. The two finger which were on the twins' forehead started to seep out an eerie sort of yellow light, and radiated very little power, but still the god's eyes were turning into a glowing gold shade. Then, about 10 seconds later, the eerie yellow turned into such a vibrant yellow, the god himself shut his eyes closed.

The Vibrant yellow light seeped its way powerfully around the room, igniting up very detail in the room; the fur on the stuffed teddy bears, the silkiness of the blankets.

The light died down just after Hermes stopped chanting. Hermes opened his eyes wide and they were still the colour of glowing gold, but were slowly turning back to their former colour, a Vibrant blue colour.

Hermes gasped, and pulled back his hands, as if they were on fire. He fell backwards and rested his head against the soft silky carpet, with his eyes closed in deep sleep.

Victoria could feel the power radiating, and the light that seeped through her closed eyes. It felt like time had stopped. Then as if it just started, it suddenly stopped. The light the seeped through her eyes disappeared, and the power seemed to have vanished. As soon as the light was gone, there was a faint sound of a body falling to the ground.

"Hermes my love, is everything alright?" Victoria whispered. When she got no answer, Victoria risked a small glance to the sight before her.

Victoria didn't turn her eyes away again. She didn't need too. The sight before her was still the name as it was 10 minutes before. Well, besides from the fact that a grown man was asleep on the ground before her.

Victoria Smiled besides herself and looked down to the two infants in her arms. Victoria gasped. She couldn't even recognise them anymore. The messy thick black hair was replaced with neat light brown hair, although still soft and curly. When the twins should open their eyes, they will no longer be a shade in gold, but a soft light blue.

As Victoria stood up, she couldn't help but smile at the mischievous grins that were already forming on their small beautiful faces. Victoria laid them down on the soft silky blankets, and placed a kiss on their foreheads.

"Sleep tight my little ones" Victoria whispered to them before standing up and grabbing a pillow and a quilt. She bent besides Hermes, and places the soft pillow under his head, and covered him with the quilt.

"Goodnight my love" Victoria whispered in Hermes's ear before softly kissing his lips.

Victoria stood up and blew out the candle that was already starting to die.

"Goodnight my loved ones, May sweet dreams fill your peaceful minds" she whispered before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Reveiw

Favorite

Alert :D:D i know you want to

Foxie


End file.
